


20.5 days of KomaSai

by Ani_me11037



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ani_me11037/pseuds/Ani_me11037
Summary: I don't know what came over me but I''ve decided to make 20.5 one shots for KomaSai
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito & Saihara Shuichi, Komaeda Nagito/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	1. What the days are

This is just 20.5 wholesome days of KomaSai. (Komaeda Nagito x Shuichi Saihara)

Day 1: Finding the other wearing their clothes

2: Holding Hands

3: Having their hair washed by the other

4: One falling asleep with their head in the other’s lap

5: Cuddling in a blanket fort

6: Sharing a bed

7: Head scratches

8: Sharing a desert

9: Shoulder rubs

10: Reading a book together

11: Caring for each other while ill (Shuichi)

11.5: Caring for each other while ill (Nagito)

12: Patching up a wound

13: Taking a bath together 

14: One character playing with each others hair

15: Accidentally falling asleep together

16: Forehead and/or cheek kisses

17: One character adjusting the other’s jewelry/neck tie/etc.

18: Back scratches 

19: Reacting to the other one crying about something 

20: Slow dancing


	2. Day 1: Finding the other wearing their clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito was having a pretty good day but now he couldn't find his jacket.

Nagito was having a pretty good day so far.

Hajime and Makoto had acknowledged his existence. He had completely avoided a puddle without pushing anyone down any stairs (He hated to admit how many times that happened)

He just couldn’t find some of his clothes. Which most of the stuff didn’t matter. It was his uniform so he had plenty of the shirts and pants to spare.

What did matter was the jacket. It was pretty cold and he was never good in the cold. So he needed that jacket. 

“Where could it be, I could have sworn I put it here”

He kept thinking.

Maybe he should ask Shuichi. He was pretty organized, well they both were, but maybe he slipped up on the memory of putting it somewhere else.

He walked into his boyfriend's room.

“Hey, sushi have you seen-”

He didn’t expect to find his jacket in here, especially on his boyfriend.

Well, that makes this day even better.

He walked up to his boyfriend.

“Sushi, sushi wake up”

“Mhmm, what is it”

“Are you wearing my clothes” 

His eyes widened.

“Oh- ummm yeah”

He shifted uncomfortably on the bed

“Well, its cute on you, you should wear it more often”

Shuichi covered his face

“Well, I was going to go out, but your so cute to take my jacket”

He crossed his arms and puffed his cheek.

“M’ not cute”

“Yah sure~, though I have to question why you stole my shirt and jacket”

“Its cold and these are warm”

Nagito smiled

“Alright, how about I give you one more hour in my jacket to finish up your nap, then I then I borrow my jacket back and go do what I wanted and you can give you it back kay’”

Shuichi smiled and nodded happily before laying back down to sleep.

Well Nagito knew one thing…

He would give up his jacket to Saihara anytime of the year.


	3. Day 2: Holding hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some more fluffy works this time HAND HOLDING
> 
> may have accidentally made Nagito a little obsessive.

Shuichi and Nagito were out at the mall today; mostly just window shopping though.

They did have a few things, both of them needed a few more casual clothes so their hands were pretty full of shopping bags.

After a few more hours they decided to go home.

Both of them didn’t have drivers licenses. They both could legally get their licenses, they were past the age. It was more of a problem with time though. They both had a pretty tight schedule and always wanted some time to cuddle with one another and that usually meant they had to cut getting their licenses. 

(Both of them knew they probably have time, but both of them are also no good with people and would overall just have 2 hours to cuddle, walk/bike, and not have to talk to anyone)

This time they had decided to walk. It was nice outside (65 degrees outside) and the mall was only about a 15 minute walk if they took their shortcut.

They cut through the alleyways as it was faster and easier and both of them weren’t exactly the most fit people.

Nagito only mostly regrets this decision though. See, as they were walking they heard some noises. Shuichi now recalled a rumor of a murderer who broke out of jail and was now panicking.

He would never admit it though, he’s not stubborn though, more awkward and not wanting to bother Nagito. 

No no, instead he grabbed Nagito’s hand for comfort. He grabbed it and they walked the rest of the way.

(Guess it was ethire a rumor or Nagito blessed them with luck)

But they kept holding hands. It was comforting for both of them. 

They weren’t the type to show PDA. One much too nervous and the other scared he’ll curse the other. But simply things like forehead kisses and hand holding were very much welcome- at least once and a while when they were with people they were really close with.

When they realized, Shuichi (Bless his soul) pulled away and was quick to apologize. 

Nagito simply laughed and after putting the rest of the things, he sat Shuichi down at the breakfast table and sat down across him.

Shuichi was confused to say the least. They should be going to bed now, it’s 9 p.m. and they wanted to go out tomorrow 

(At least it was the weekend)

But then Nagito grabbed his hand again and started to rub it with his thumb. Shuichi was embarrassed but just let it happen.

“Sushi, you know you don’t have to sorry about holding my hand, I find it cute”  
Nagito smiled at Shuichi, stumbling trying to find the right words.

“Yeah, I know, I guess I'm still not used to it yet.”

Nagito laughed before he stood up and walked over to Shuichi. 

He kneeled down and whispered into his ear 

“Well get used to it because your hand are soft”

He then grabbed his hand and just walked to his bed.

He knew shuichi wasn’t comfortable sharing a bed yet, but he really wanted to keep holding his hands.

He couldn’t even explain what it was, but he couldn’t get enough of his soft, and warm yet cold hands, they were perfect. Unlike his sticky rough hand.

So they sat on his bed watching Netflix holding hands until Nagito had to bring Suichi to his bed so he could sleep well tonight.

If nagito was this in love with hand holding, he could barely imagine cuddling.


	4. Day 3: Having their hair washed by the other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi wasnt taking care of him self

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non sexual nudity

Saihara had been working in their home office since 5 in the gosh darn morning… its 10 p.m., he went to bed at 1 yesterday

And this isn’t the first night he worked for 20 hours without care for himself. It had been 4 days since he started this trend.

And Nagito wasn’t having any of it any more. 

He knew that even before he met his boyfriend Shuichi always seemed to forget how to take care of himself, especially when he got invested into a project, whether it be school or detective work.

He got better after he moved in with Nagito. 

Nagito couldn’t really say he could talk a few years back, he didn’t take care of himself ethire, but he got better and any time he felt himself go back to not caring for himself, he asked for help from friends and loved ones.

Saihara couldn’t seem to grasp he could ask for help yet, and when he started feeling bad would start to work on projects until they were done.

Nagito hadn’t interfered at first, just made sure he was eating and sleeping more than 3 hours. But this time had been going on more than the others and Nagito knew he had to do something when it was about to hit the 6 day mark.

So he knocked on the door.

“Nagito, if you have food just leave it on the doorstep, I’ll get it in a minute”

Nagito knew he was going to say this and decided he was going to grabbed Saihara when he came out to get food.

“Alright, I’ll leave it on the all table outside of your door kay’”

“Alright, thank-you”

“Mhmm”

After 3 minutes he heard the door knob rattle and the door open.

“Mhmm, Komeda said he’d put the food here but- Ahh”

Nagito laughed with Saihara now in his arms.

“Hey, calm down, it's me”

“Noooooo, don’t look at me”

Saihara said this while hiding his face in his hands.

“Why, no matter what you know you’ll always be my boyfriend”

“But I look like atrocious”

“Yes my smart little detective you know why that is right”

Saihara nodded sadly.

“Well, time to make you look un-atrocious”

“Thats, not a word hun”

“Yeah yeah, not all of the world can be as smart as you, that would make my little genius less special”

He started to tickle Saihara by pampering his face with light butterfly kisses:

“No- haha- if I promise to go with you and take care of myself will you stop”

“Mhmm, well I love your laugh but I guess if you promise to take care of yourself”

He stopped tickling him in favor of carrying him to the kitchen.

“First you eat”

“But i'm tired”

Nagito laughed while sitting him on the counter.

“Yeah, well I'm sure that you’ll be thankful for eating later”

After a few minutes Nagito put some chicken noodle soup in front of him.

“Here you go”

Saihara ate it happily.

“Now can I go to sleep”

“No, you need to bathe”

“Oh right”

Saihara shyly grabbed his greasy locks.

Nagito picked him back up and carried him to the bathroom

Saihara stripped as Nagito filled the bath with warm water.

“Will you please join me, I don’t wanna be alone right now”

Nagito nodded.

Soon they both were comfortable with Saihara laying on Nagitos chest

Nagito had already washed most of Saihara, now was his favorite part, the hair.

It was his favorite because of how Saihara reacted.

As he slowly massaged the soap slowly into his scalp Saihara would close his eyes and lean into any and every touch.

“Your like a cat”

Saihara just hummed.

Nagito slowly dumped warm water over his head.

Nagito rubbed his scalp with conditioner making sure to rub every strand with absolute care

“M’ sorry”

Nagito was confused by the statement 

“What for”

“I made you take care of me even though I should have been doing it myself”

Nagtio chuckled 

“Hun, even if you had been taking care of yourself, I would love to do this”

“Is that so”

“Of course”

They got out and went to bed, they fell asleep with Nagito humming and playing with Shuichi’s freshly washed hair.

“Your hair is much softer clean”

Shuichi giggled one last time before slipping off to sleep for a good 12 hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May have strayed away from the topic a little ><


	5. Day 4 : Falling asleep with your head in the others lap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHUICHI'S THIGHS SHUICHI'S THIGHS SHUICHI'S THIGHS SHUICHI'S THIGHS SHUICHI'S THIGHS SHUICHI'S THIGHS SHUICHI'S THIGHS SHUICHI'S THIGHS SHUICHI'S THIGHS SHUICHI'S THIGHS SHUICHI'S THIGHS SHUICHI'S THIGHS SHUICHI'S THIGHS SHUICHI'S THIGHS SHUICHI'S THIGHS SHUICHI'S THIGHS SHUICHI'S THIGHS SHUICHI'S THIGHS SHUICHI'S THIGHS SHUICHI'S THIGHS SHUICHI'S THIGHS SHUICHI'S THIGHS SHUICHI'S THIGHS SHUICHI'S THIGHS SHUICHI'S THIGHS SHUICHI'S THIGHS SHUICHI'S THIGHS SHUICHI'S THIGHS SHUICHI'S THIGHS SHUICHI'S THIGHS SHUICHI'S THIGHS SHUICHI'S THIGHS SHUICHI'S THIGHS SHUICHI'S THIGHS SHUICHI'S THIGHS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my lord forgive me but I love him and he do be thicc in the thigh.

Shuihci had thighs. That was a secret to no one. 

Nagito had come home feeling especially tired today. 

It was anything serious, just a bunch of people making fun of him for being too obsessive. 

Nagito was mad though, I mean why would anyone hate hope, it's the most bea- 

“Hey nagi, how was your day”

Scratch that, second most beautiful thing,his boyfriend had to take first place in almost everything. 

“Oh you know, a bit worse than usual”

Shuichi sighed with a frown

“Is there anything I can do”

“Existing is a pretty good start Id think”

And now he’s a mess. Score.

“Oh- umm- I h ave an Idea if you wouldn’t mind that is”

“Sure”

“Can you sit next to me”

Nagito did just that.

“Tell me to stop if you’re uncomfortable okay”

“Mhmm”

Shuichi grabbed his head and laid it down on his lap.

He slowly started playing with his hair while humming

“Jeze, if this is the treatment I get for having a bad day, I should do it more often”

“Please don’t, I don’t like you upset”

“Gosh, your so wholesome”

More blush

“Thanks”

Nagito chuckled before realizing just how tired he was.

Shuichi wouldn’t mind him falling asleep 

Oh well, he doesn't think he can hold out much longer.

And he doesn’t, after he finishes his thought he’s out like a light bulb.

And that left shuichi as a gay mess trying to stay still with his sleeping boyfriend in his lap.

EXTRA

“Hey, your thighs are super comfortable, probably cause there thicc”

ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR 

“I um wh i a ma f”

Yep, nagito broke shuichi”


	6. Day 5 : Cuddling in a blanket fort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> honestly cuddles with a blanket fort sound amazing

“Really” (Nagito)

“I did say yes three times already” (Shuichi)

“I know, but are you-”

“Please don’t finish that statement”

“You know, you treat me kinder when telling me not to self deprecate, hajime just yells at me and chaiki tell me to be quite”

“That's two people”

“Yep, two people try and stop me”

“But-”

“One succeeds, he even stole my heart”

“Oh 0/////0”

“Your so cute”

“Ah um- well so are you, I’m mean, your having me make a fort to binge disney movies”

“Ha- less cute and more childish”

“Well I think that is cute, I mean, how you want to do something so childish even though were both past the age people would except people to do this”

“Yeah, well last time I checked there was no law against blanket forts, unless there is my little detective”

“M’ not that small, I mean compared to others”

“Yeah I guess my best friend is 5’ 3””

“Makoto?”

“Yep”

They continued to build the fort in a comfortable silence 

“Okay, were done, do you want to get the snacks while I set up the movies” (Shuichi)

“Okie dokie” (Nagito)

Shuichi set up disney plus and pulled up coco, their favorite. 

Shuici smiles ashe remembers how this was the movie that they watched on their first date. They had set it up in Shuichi’s house- well more like his uncles but shuichi lived their soooo

Ethire way, they had set it up there since both of them really didn’t like the idea of having to sit in a theater or restaurant (They had food delivered) so they just set up at home, that must of been when they fell for one another

They were both super introverted and willing to adjust for each other 

“Whatcha thinking about”

“How hard I fell for you on our first date”

“Jesse, and I thought I was flirtatious”

Shuichi giggled as he patted the seat next to him

“Come on, sit next to me please”

“Alright alright”

Nagito sat down

“Coco huh, did this come before or after remembering how charming I was on our first date”

“Before, also I wouldn’t sat charming, more like comforting”

“I’ll take it”

Shuichi smiled as Nagito sat down next to him putting his arm around his shoulders.

They started the movie and after a few moments shuichi was practically on his lap while they were cuddling.

Nagito was so in love with the man that was so into the movie he had seen so many times he was mouthing the words to scenes he stated he loved.

The atmosphere was perfect

They had set the fort to be perfect. 

A blanket with sparkles that made it look like stars. And the fairy lights Nagito had insisted they put upland was not regretting his decision at all.

The pillows stacked to each of their liking so both of them were comfortable 

(Though Saihra was much closer to just using nagito as a pillow at this point)

And the best part was the cuddling.

He remembers when they were at the hand holding stage and all he could think about was cuddling Saihara and BOY was it everything he thought it would be and more. 

Saihara was just so perfect for cuddling and under the fort with the movie.

Yep, he fell in love yet again.


	7. Day 6 : Sharing a bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet

“Hey, remember how I said I wasn’t ready to share a bed yet” (shuichi)

“Yeah?” (Nagito)

Nagito was confused, it was 11 p.m. and both were more then ready to go to bed after the long day they had today

“Well- um IWouldLikeToTryItToday”

“What was that”

“I would like to try it, if you wouldn’t mind”

Nagito smiled so brightly at those words 

“Of course, but what brought this on”

“Oh, well.. Um you remember a few days ago when we were cuddling in a blanket fort”

“Yeah, that day was perfect”

“Umm, yeah, well, I remember how at peace I was, and I am having trouble sleeping and- ah I'm rambling”

“Yeah, but its cute”

“Why do you do this” -//////-

“Because your so cute, now to bed we go”

Nagito picked Shuichi up

“I can walk you know”

“But you looooovvvvveeeee my cuddles”

“Mhmmm”

They both laid down in the bed and of course cuddled.

Past Nagito, you were right, current Nagito loved this.


	8. Day 7 : Head scratches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My shortest but whatever
> 
> Shuichi had decided Nagito was a cat

Nagito can be like a cat Saihara had decided 

I mean, how else could you explain how this happens.

Shuichi had been working on a case; a simple missing pet for Sonia Neverind

Then Nagito had come back to their shared dorm and just grabbed his hand.

Saihara stared at him all confused. 

“Um, hon, are you okay”

“Can you scratch my head”

“Like a cat”

“If you wanna think about it like that then yeah, but it feels really nice”

“Um, sure; can I get into comfy clothes and go on the couch first”

Nagito nodded full of hope, in all honesty it was extremely cute

After saihara had got changed and they both were in comfortable positions (One where shuichi could comfortable scratch Nagitos head)

Nagito excitedly placed Shuichi’s hand on his head.

Shuichi began scratching and nagito was basically purring.

They were watching a movie as Nagito was rubbing his head against saihara’s scratching hand

In all honesty, shuichi doesn’t think he’ll ever need a pet with Nagito as his partner.


	9. Day 8 : Sharing a dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cate Cafe date

Nagito's POV

It was my turn to plan date night for me and Shuichi and I cannot wait.

A cat cafe just opened up and while Shu keeps saying he doesn’t need to go there because he had me as a partner but I think he really does want to go and just doesn’t want to “waste’ money. Not that it cost a lot but he seems to think that unless his happiness is free and isn’t bothering anyone it's wasteful, which is completely untrue.

He just got off work and I got him in the car, and had him pull his cap over his eyes so he wouldn’t see.

Nobody’s POV

Shuichi was super confused, but overall was just super excited. Then he felt the car pull over. 

“Are we here” 

“Yeah, pull the cap off”

Shuichi pulled the cap off, and he saw the cafe

“Nagito, is this the-”

“The cat cafe, yeah. Now I know you said you didn’t want to go but I-”

“Thank you so much, I'm so happy”

“I'm glad, now let’s go get a table”

They got out and walked up to a waiter and got a table by the window with lots of kitties

“Oh and just to let you know we only have one of are special cat sundaes left”

Both the boys looked at eachother, they knew one another wanted to try.

“Um, you can have it, you brought me here after all”

“Hunny, I brought you here so you could have a nice time, please take it”

(P.s. they were sitting next to one another rather than face to face because that’s how there more comfortable, and its convenient)

A cat jumped up between the two and let them both pet it

Nagito thought this was really lucky because now he had an idea

“I have an idea, why don’t we share it”

Saihara looked up

“That’s a really good idea”

The waiter came up

“Are you two ready to order”

“Yep”

“Okay what do you want”

“We want two hot coccos and one special cat sundae, yeah?”

“Mhmm” 

Saihara confirmed

“Oh alright, are you two sharing”

“Yep”

“Awe, how cute, *Wish my boyfriend did this*”

“Huh”

“Oh nothing, i'll be right back kay’”

She winked 

They both blushed

After a few minutes she came back

“Enjoy!”

They both grabbed a spoon and looked at the sundae

It looked so yummy and cute

“Wait, can I take a picture, I Think Ryoma and Peko would want to see this if they haven't already”

“Good Idea”

Shuichi took a picture and then they both grabbed a spoon, awkwardly trying to grab a bite and after a few moments to get accustomed they got into a smooth rhythm and shared the desser so peacefully.

There was one bite left

“Please Nagito, take it, you're done so much already please”

“But shu it-”

“Please”

“Fine”

Nagito grabbed a the bite, and shuichi was happy but then he saw a smirk on his face

“What with that face”

“Well, I grabbed the bite but”

He them put the spoon with the chocolate up to his mouth

“Wha-”

When he opened his mouth the spoon also went in

“MHmm”

He swallowed 

“But Nagi-, its unfair now”

“Hmm how about this”

Nagito kissed him

Shuichi was now blushing

“Sorry but now it’s even”

Shuichi nodded and smiled happily

“Okay you two are cute but please refrain for those of us not in the perfect relationship”

“Oh sorry, we’ll leave now, may I have the bill”

Shuichi definitely had a good time


End file.
